Queendom Incendium
by MockCerami
Summary: Anna's act of love has awoken a great and terrible fiery power that has been lying dormant inside of her since her birth. Though her sister has always struggled to contain and hide her powers, Anna embraces hers as she struggles to choose between vengeance and forgiveness after so many wrongs have been inflicted on her. Rated T, will have M interludes for sexual content. Spoilers.
1. The Melting

_(Author's Note: This is a preview of an AU in which Anna has fire powers, takes over Arendelle's throne, and decides to take advantage of Hans' intentions to benefit herself and her kingdom financially. The main pairing will be Kristoff/Anna, but it will have darker dashes of Hans/Anna. Please favorite and review if you'd like to see more. Thanks!)_

Deep in Anna's chest, something glowed a fiery orange, shining through the layer of ice that encased her. Blackness seeped back into her pupils, her irises contorting into a golden yellow. All at once, billows of steam rose from her statuesque form, the ice sliding down into the ground and forming a large puddle before vanishing completely. The wooden hull of the boat that lingered beneath them began to peek through, then turned an ashen brown as it began to scorch, filling the air with the smell of smoky firewood.

Finally, slowly, painstakingly, Anna lowered her arms. As she did so, the swirling moss green of her corset twisted into a deep scarlet, the gold trim shifting constantly through all shades of fire. Her sleeves matched the gold, glittering against the ice that covered the landscape. Her blue skirt seemed to melt, lengthen, pool around her feet like lava. It was a deep, obsidian black, accentuated with swirls of all shades of glowing red, orange, and yellow. Her molten train glowed with the heat of a hearth against deep black velvet.

She was fire, and she was magnificent.

And as her sister met her gaze, something warm lingered deep in Anna's eyes- No, not warm. Warm was a fireplace, a new coat, the embrace of a loved one. Hellfire was lurking in her eyes. But Elsa clung to her nonetheless, even as her eyes watered and every atom in her body screamed for her to let go of the girl who felt like pure lava.

"I love you. Thank you. Thank you for fighting for me." Elsa sobbed through the pain, holding tight to the sister that was white-hot to her touch. But suddenly, Anna was sliding from her grip, away from her, and the cold that had never bothered until this moment set back in.

"If you won't fight for me like I fought for you," Anna whispered, "I will fight for myself."

Tears ran down her cheeks, leaving dark red stains where they rolled. She turned her back to the blonde woman who trembled at the terrible sight of her, beginning to stride toward the castle that had housed her for so many years. The ice melted as she stepped, and steam seemed to propel her forward. Elsa held out her hand, reaching, straining, struggling to stay on her feet as her knees felt they might collapse beneath her again. Kristoff was rooted to his spot, like a petrified oak.

"And you."

The fiery girl stopped mere inches from the prince that had been her "love" up until minutes before. Hans' face was nigh unreadable, a contorted mix of awe and terror. Anna raised a delicate hand to his face, gripping his chin. Hans whimpered and stooped, but didn't dare to move away from her, no matter how her touch scorched him.

"You wish to be king." Anna's entire body shook with barely-contained rage, but her voice was measured, full of power. "But you will not be the king that _you_ want to be." she leaned in close to snarl in his ear, her breath nearly hot enough to blacken his ears, "_You will be the king my people and I need you to be._"


	2. The Usurper

_(Author's note: Expositiiioooon. Hopefully I'll only need two more chapters or so to establish the circumstances, then we'll get to really see inside Anna's head. The next chapter is going to be an interesting conversation with Hans. Look out for it.)_

Anna had gone like a bat out of hell, leaving a steaming river in her wake.

Prince Hans was being walked back to the castle by two guards that Anna had sent in her stead, and Elsa leaned on Sven for support, her knees wobbling with the weight of her confusion. Every step Anna took eliminated more of the ice, until the fjord began to melt back into the grand, vast ocean it once was. She reached town in no time, bustling up the steps as villagers looked on in awe. Many were rejoicing over the heat they could feel, but others eyed the newly-returned princess with fearful suspicion. Anna finally reached the castle gates that had been closed to keep out the cold, and as her hands gripped the ornate knobs, her onlookers gasped at the sight of the ice disappearing almost immediately. But soon, Kristoff's voice came calling to her from behind, at the bottom of the steps.

"Anna! ANNA!"

The walk had given Anna time to cool down, though she still glowed with a passion that silently warned those around her to keep their distance. She turned to face the crowd that had gathered, her jaw held taut as her voice boomed through the square.

"**_Everyone!_**"

The crowd hushed, and for a moment, Anna could hear nothing but her own heartbeat. There was no longer any icy wind to pound in her head, and Kristoff had fallen expectantly silent. Now, it was only the sound of her blood rushing through her ears. If not for the adrenaline that was still coursing through her veins, her courage would've been drained.

"You have nothing to fear anymore. There's been a misunderstanding. Elsa of Arendelle," She sucked in a gasp of air, her gaze cast on the distant fjord, "... is not currently fit to rule, and I will be taking her place until she is stable. She has been blessed with powers she does not yet understand, but she will not hurt you. She didn't mean to do this. Do not be afraid of her, she only needs our help to learn and understand what good she can do. And please, trust in me to take care of you as your queen. Please… go enjoy the summer."

Anna's arm rose, and a simple flick of the wrist thawed the fountains that had been frozen since Elsa's initial departure. Pleased gasps rose up from the audience as they scattered, and Kristoff wore a look of utter shock when Anna finally met his stare. She mustered up a small smile before turning and opening the gates, motioning for the man to follow her.

Hesitantly, he obliged, but by the time he reached the top of the steps, Anna had vanished into a nearby ballroom. Towering formations of lava rocks had risen up from the floor, shattering the floorboards and pulsing with veins of glowing ore. Kristoff couldn't help but be amazed at the spectacle, but the newfound heat startled him more than Elsa's ice ever could. The love he felt for the woman who was now prancing around the room, testing herself, was now mingling with a vague sense of foreboding. Anna's fury had given way to childish excitement. She dashed around the room in a blaze of light, summoning springs of steam and tiny rivers of lava to run at her feet.

"Anna, what _is_ this?" Kristoff called to her, stepping around a billow of steam.

"I don't know. Something amazing, something that I... I wish I had a long time ago! Watch!"

Lava rocks shot up from the floor as Anna ran and jumped to meet them, propelling herself upward toward the stained glass ceiling. Kristoff pressed himself up against the nearest wall, not wanting to get too close to the heat. He was wearing fur, after all. Anna laughed, descending until she was standing on a rock that put her half a foot or so above Kristoff.

"It's a bit… scary." He admitted.

"What? No, it's fun. I just have to be careful. Catch!" Anna turned her back and went limp, and Kristoff instinctively stepped forward to catch her. But as he did, he found himself confronted with an unfamiliar heat that made him jerk his hands away, and Anna plopped to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" They both yelped in unison.

"Jerk." Anna mumbled, glaring up at the blonde man.

"No, I didn't mean to, you're just- you're hot."

Anna raised an eyebrow. The room got hotter.

"N-No, not _hot _hot, you're… hot, like heat. Heat hot. Fire hot."

"Right." Anna sighed as she rose to her feet, motioning in a way that sank the rocks back into the earth. "I'll work on it." Anna strode over to the nearby door, opening it up and walking to the edge of the conjoined balcony. "How's the weather looking?"

Nobody could truly say a bad thing about the landscape, even if it was strange. The magic winter had melted back into a magic summer, and the birds of Arendelle had never been more confused.

"Better. But wait, wait. Anna, what is going on, what's happened to you? How things are right now, they're not… right. Are you sure about this? Ruling? Elsa's been preparing for this for a long time. Shouldn't we all take this slow?"

A dark look descended on Anna's face, and Kristoff regretted the question immediately. She gripped the banister that lined the balcony, her knuckles turning white as the metal slowly began to steam.

"She was comfortable leaving the entire kingdom to me without a moment's notice. No instruction, no warning, no… guidance. She can do it again until she's stable. She's not fit to rule yet." Anna's voice carried a feeling of contained venom.  
"But I don't know if you're stable enough either-"

"Enough!" The word escaped as a snarl, "I know more about this kingdom than she ever will. I'm the one who's been wandering the castle for years while she stayed in her room. I know every nook and cranny in this place. When I was frozen, I… I saw things, Kristoff. I'm not punishing her, I'm substituting, she's free to go out there and keep entertaining everyone while I-"

"Anna, the b-" Kristoff couldn't get the words out before a large crack ripped through the banister, startling the queen and causing her to stumble back in Kristoff's chest.

"Please leave." Anna whispered. Smoke was rising from her dress.

"Okay. Okay, I will." Kristoff spoke gently, quietly. He planted a small peck on Anna's cheek, and was pleased to find it didn't sear him.

The man moved to leave, but a lingering question stopped him in the doorway.

"But, I have to ask, Anna… Do you hate her?"

Anna took a long moment to answer, staring out at the bustling harbor.

"... No. I will… forgive her."

"When?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out. I'll figure all of this out. Just… please, leave."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner."

And with that, Kristoff was gone, and quickly replaced by a palace guard.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has requested your presence, Princess Anna." The guard spoke, his voice trembling despite its efforts.

Anna turned, only to startle the guard further, as her irises has taken on a molten glow.

"I will be there shortly. And it's _Queen_ Anna."


	3. The Prince of Hearts' Arrangement

_(Author's note: Exposition. Sexy exposition. Exposition that didn't quite mean to get so sexy, but… did anyway. Whoops.)_

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles looked awfully smug for a man who had been so horribly defeated. As soon as the guard shut the door to the throne room where the two royals stood, Anna roped him into a pair of handcuffs behind his back, and all the man could do was sigh. Anna didn't fear repercussions, as she knew that he wouldn't dare to struggle against a power he knew so little about.

Anna had wasted no time making herself at home; In the center of the throne room's platform there laid a tall, black throne crowned with stalagmites that flourished upward, nearly reaching the ceiling. All of the curtains were drawn open, letting in the hot sunlight that was still making its way through the chilled town. The throne that Elsa was meant to sit in was set to the side, lying in wait, overshadowed by the towering throne of rock and golden ore.

Hans couldn't help but be drawn to the young woman who was now radiating with an intangible sense of elemental power. It awoke some sadistic desire in him, the kind that he'd been allowing to thrive since he arrived in Arendelle. It was true that he felt more alive and visible here than he ever had at home, and he would be a liar if he said that he had never truly liked Anna- After all, she felt much different than the other princesses he'd been introduced to her as a courtesy. Nobody had been so flustered by him before.

"I was told you wanted to see me." Anna's voice demanded his attention as she sat in her coal-colored seat.

Hans stood before her, arms crossed in front of his chest, skeptical.

"I'll admit, I don't… understand our arrangement." He spoke.

Anna paused a moment to cross her legs. "Mm. First, after everything you've done, you'll kneel when speaking to me."

Hans could be sure he had misheard her.

"You can't be serious."

"Down." She barked.

Hans kept up his defiant glare up until the ground beneath his feet began to smoke, a silent threat. Fuming (though not quite as literally), Hans got down on one knee, then both, turning his head and refusing to look the woman in the eyes. Of all the people he would kneel for, a foolish girl like Anna didn't register anywhere on the list.

"Good. Now, think. Surely, you've written to your family. They know about our engagement, about your temporary rule. As far as they know, you're madly in love with the princess of Arendelle, and the alliance between our countries has already been formed. The fact that you're last in line isn't even a factor. I know how prosperous your country truly is, the resources you're benefitting from. There are some things you need from us, and some things we need from you."

"Huh. Did you read an economics textbook since you got back from your impossible mission?" With this jab, he finally met the woman's gaze again. He snorted, but his breath was cut short by Anna's heel at the base of his throat, threatening to topple him backwards down the steps. He wobbled and promptly shut up, trying to keep his balance on his knees.

"You see, you have something I need." Anna's voice had lowered to a whisper, "And I have something you want. A throne."

"Pardon my _boldness_, your _majesty_, but you seemed rather set on that blonde oaf."

"That _oaf_ could snap your neck just as easily as I could reduce you to ashes where you kneel."

"But then you have a war on your hands. You're not the only one who's well-versed in politics, princess."

"_Queen_. But listen, Hans." Anna removed her boot from the man's chest, leaning down from her seat on the throne to see eye-to-eye with the kneeling prince. "I ought to thank you. Really. I might not have as much real-world experience, but now I know. You've opened my eyes. I love Kristoff, but I can't forsake my kingdom for him. He has no family history. I won't make Arendelle the laughing stock of the global community. Not when there's so much potential with you and I."

"But what exactly is keeping me from going back home?" He questioned.

Anna laughed, a demasculating giggle that made Hans' face burn.

"Nothing, really. You're free to go. The same way that I'm free to tell your entire kingdom about your plot to kill off the last of our royal family to further your own ambitions. Tell me, Hans, how many kings do you know that are willing to trade with murderers?" A grin crept onto her face; She knew she had won. "So, it's up to you. Do you go back home to be the invisible brother, the one they'll wipe off the family tree for dishonoring the kingdom? Or do you stay here?"

She ran a bare hand against his cheek, her calm showing through the cool feel of her fingers. Hans gulped.

"I see you, Hans. You're afraid. You're in need. And I have what you need, now more than ever. I'm not a fool, you may have played up your feelings for me, but I know you don't find me repulsive. That's always been clear. Especially the way you've been fumbling over your words ever since you requested to see me. And your choice in pants wasn't wise."

Hans' breathing was erratic, and he squirmed in Anna's grip. She silenced his trembles as she held his head between both her hands, her words dripping with a strange sort of sadism and undeniable, rumbling power. Hans was powerless against her. She was too convincing, too logical in her approach for him to deny her. She knew exactly what parts of him were vulnerable, which parts she could play.

"And don't think of this… _arrangement_ as a sign of trust." She withdrew one hand, snapping her fingers. A small flame formed above her fingertips, dangerously close to Hans' cheek. He squirmed, and Anna merely scoffed as she extinguished the threat. "My conditions are clear. You will do as I say, you will put on a show, and you will not set a foot out of line. Do this, and you will be…"

She leaned in close, her voice's fluidity marveling that of her lava.

"_King Hans of Arendelle._"

The phrase was enough to sent a jolt through his whole body, make his mind go fuzzy with desire that demanded to be felt. Her lips pressed to his and he relented, an unspoken contract between the two. Her kiss was like swallowing boiling water, but it electrified him in ways he didn't think possible. The meager drop of power she gave him was enough to get him drunk, and all he could do was melt into the fire queen's kiss.


End file.
